All in a day of Juuban
by Usaka
Summary: Some short drabbles in response to the 100 drabble themes for the Usagi and Mamoru Romance LJ community. First shot at anything remotely related to drabbling, please be nice. I'm going to try and have them all in first season, and perhaps related. So a
1. Masks

#2 Masks

"Mamoru-san, what do you think about this one?" A voice knocks me out of my musings and I suddenly realize that now wasn't exactly the best time to daydream about a pair of blue eyes.

Turning my head, I see Rei-chan holding up a small, almost petite-like sparkling mass of silver. Blinking a few times, my sight zeros into focus on the silver-papered masquerade mask.

It's a small mask, appearing to be for someone faerie-like or pixie-like: childlike and innocent in their small, pure figure. Tilting my head I can almost see a face appear. At first, it looks like a river of gold is framing her face before a dream-like haze slowly over casts the image and the gold fades away to a stunning silver, dampened slightly by the foggy air.

Reaching my hand up, I cup the miniature face, almost feeling the silky skin beneath my fingers and the velvety strands of hair brushing the back of my hand like a cool sheet. My breath catches at the painfully beautiful sight in front of me: I can almost hear the music floating through the air and a phantom of a ghost flutters in the back of my mind. The silver-haired beauty floating on a cloud with a mask of silver covering her eyes. Small blue diamonds dusting the very edges of the corner of her mask sparkle and I know...I just KNOW that the eyes behind the mask are filled with love.

Her arm is outstretched towards me, beckoning me forward and I know that it's my princess once again: always haunting my dreams, and now my days. I want to take her into my arms, protect her. Love her.

Suddenly, I'm brought back down to Earth with a hand shaking my shoulder and a voice calling out my name. I could smack myself if I allowed myself the freedom of that action, but I knew that it would just draw more attention to my 'stoic' self.

Making my excuses to the worried Rei-chan I head out the doors to head home, my shoulders hunched with my own voice echoing through my mind, berating me over and over again.

The princess is for my dreams. Dreams that are for the hours of late night sleeping.

I can't help but re-imagine the daydream as I walk down the sidewalk, slightly changed however.

Blue eyes behind a mask and a blanket of pure gold framing a delicate face. Instead of an elaborate dress I see a simple pink one...

Suddenly, I feel completely indebted to Rei-chan for showing me that simple silver mask in that dusty old store. I could tell that it would now be the subject of my hidden day-dreams. It's going to be the center of my thoughts from now until the next spark that reminds me of my blue-eyed angel comes along.


	2. Chocolate

Disclaimer: Was so excited about posting something new again the other daythat I forgot to putthis in the previous chapter. grins sheepishlyI'll get around to it when I have time..i think. Speaking of which... I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters…if I did, the series would have ended differently!

A/N: This turned out way longer than I had planned…but ah well; I like it all the same. Please R&R, it'll give me lots of confidence and inspiration to write more. I have an idea already for Hair.. so be patient

Go to lj and do a search for Usakomamoru. Just joined this community recently and they have many -many- awsome drabbles!

Drabble #1: Chocolate

_Motoki's Memory of a certain day_

The bells above the door had alerted me to another customer walking into the Arcade. As I finished wiping down the counter I looked up to see who it was, only to roll my eyes at the bickering pair as they walked towards the counter where I was standing. It was my best friend and the girl I consider to be a little sister to me. I could just imagine what they had been fighting about this time: tests, hair, attitudes, personal attributes, clothes…the list was forever endless.

Looking a bit closer, I had realized that something seemed to be lacking that day. They weren't as energetic as usual with their arguing. _But then again, that's nothing new is it 'Toki? _I couldn't help but think at the time. After all, I had decided it was better not to question them on anything by that point. It saved the trouble of being lied to back then. I had thought they were into something, something that wasn't good for their health. I had no idea back then of what it was. I do now, but that's besides the point…back to the narration. By the time I had gotten out of my thoughts, they had already reached the counter and had been looking at me. I guess it was time for me to step in.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, Usa-chan. What can I get for you two today?" I had said, cutting in before Usagi could retort to the latest insult Mamoru had sent at her. _Can't these two just give up the charade and kiss and make-up already?_ I had thought to myself, they didn't know about the betting pool that was going on back then between the usual customers of the arcade. I myself had had a bet saying it'd be before Christmas…

Anyways, back to the story, again. The arcade was oddly silent as I looked between the pair and I realized I must have missed their order. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head while asking them again for their orders. The two looked at each other a few times before looking back at me. Finally Usagi spoke up, her voice had been a bit uneven I recall.

"I'd like a strawberry shake and Mamoru-baka wanted a…" Here she stopped with: mild confusion, surprise, curiousness, worry and suspicion flashing through her expressive blue eyes.

"A chocolate shake Odango, it's not that hard to pronounce." Mamoru spoke up and I had to glance to him. I had been hoping to find something in his guarded eyes, but as usual for those days, there had been nothing there but a brick wall.

I had turned towards the milkshake machine and started their cups, hoping they had missed my gasp of surprise when I had realized that something had been definitely wrong. Usa-chan taking a strawberry shake wasn't as hard to believe as Mamoru asking for something sweet instead of his coffee. But that it was a chocolate shake? Something must have been going on I was thinking…either that, or I had walked into the twilight zone. That had been the last straw and it had been too much to comprehend in the long run. The last thought I had had before the swirling blackness had overtaken my mind was that: _it's the end of the world as we know it_. How right I had been, even if no one else would discover that for years to come.

_ (3rd person that day)_

"Motoki-kun!" Usagi shouted as she watched her former crush, now older brother; fall to the floor in a dead faint.

Mamoru couldn't help but cut in by then, "you killed him Odango Atama!"

"Shut up baka, you're the one that ordered chocolate instead of your precious black coffee. How can you drink that fowl stuff anyways?"

Almost instantaneously, the two started bickering again, totally forgetting about the arcade around them and their fallen friend. As the fight started to escalate in noise, viciousness and insults, the two suddenly burst out with the same question, at the same time.

"Why'd you get chocolate/strawberry anyways!"

As soon as the last word was out of their mouths respectively, they both started to look a bit panicked. Quickly making hasty excuses about leaving, they had packed up their stuff and almost ran out the door. If they had been paying more attention, they would have seen the flash of fear and unease in both pairs of blue eyes.

The slightly confused arcade slowly started to pick up again after a few minutes. Some money exchanged hands, low voices exchanged thoughts on the new development in the daily drama and one nice soul decided to be nice to Motoki and wake him up. The strawberry shake and the chocolate one had been overflowing from underneath the machine for a while by then. Motoki shook his head as he gazed at the door, deciding once and for all that he'd never understand those two.

(_An Hour Earlier that day)_

"Why today!" A voice wailed out while dodging huge chocolate kisses coming from another ugly Youma that was terrorizing Juuban's small park.

"Sailor moon! Watch out!" Several other voices yelled as the leader of the group of female heroines dodged one attack only to jump in front of another one. The chocolate kiss hit her, but instead of knocking her down, or back, it melted and covered her entire form in a few, precious seconds before hardening. Where once the female, fuku-dressed super hero and idol stood was now a life-sized and intricately detailed chocolate Sailor Moon candy statue. Her arms were crossed over her chest, trying to ward off the attack, while her eyes and mouth were closed tightly beneath the chocolate.

Mars turned and started her Fire Soul attack only to be stopped by the voice of reason herself: Sailor Mercury. "No don't! You'll fry Sailor Moon as well with your powerful attack."

Before anyone could do anything else to try and save their leader, Tuxedo Kamen had jumped down and gently took the chocolate statue of Sailor Moon up to the roof top, away from the battle. He doubted the scouts would have much trouble with the seemingly low-powered youma.

He gently stood Sailor Moon up and took out one of his steel-tipped roses in order to delicately trace around her chocolate covered lips. As the tip of the red rose traveled over the chocolate, small cracks appeared before flakes of chocolate were shot everywhere. Gasping breathes were the only thing that could be heard for a few seconds as Tuxedo Kamen allowed the younger girl to catch her breath.

Once her breathing had gotten under control again, he lifted his silky gloves to start breaking the chocolate away from her face gently: slowly exposing her flushed cheeks, nose and eyes to the cool air once again. Once her eyes had been freed from the chocolate prison, they fluttered open slowly, taking a few extra seconds to focus onto her savior.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" She murmurs quietly as a single, hot tear slips from the corner of her eye.

"Shh Sailor Moon, you're ok. Let's get you out of the rest of the suit, alright? Brown isn't your best color." He smiled encouragingly as he reached up to start breaking away more and more of the chocolate, making a pathway up and over her tiara and odangos.

She blushed darkly as he did so, but she didn't stop him from continuing. After a while, he took a step backwards and eyed her form up and down. "I'll free your arms and hands so that you can help get this stuff off. Is that ok Sailor Moon?"

"Hai…" she whispered softly again, nodding the best she can with her neck still encased in the firm chocolate; a light blush still dusting her cheeks. He had never been that close to her for so long and she wasn't exactly sure on what to do, or say for that matter.

He grinned softly before taking the same rose he had used before to trace the outline of her hands and up her arms to her elbows. Almost instantly, the chocolate had broken away and ended up freeing her hands. Now that two pairs of hands were working at the chocolate, not to mention how brittle the chocolate had become after getting two separate holes cut into it, the rest of the chocolate quickly broke away and fell off of the young heroine.

Once the last large chunk had fallen off, Sailor Moon was left standing there in her fuku, chocolate flakes and smudges dusting her fuku, body and hair.

"Thank you Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

"You're welcome Sailor Moon. Will you be ok now?"

"H-hai. The fright from being suffocated, especially in my favorite food, has passed." She stops and blushes darkly at what she had said before rushing on, not letting him get in comment. "I should really go and check on the other senshi…"

"Hai, although, the sounds of battle have been over for a while, I'm sure they're just fine." He said with a soft smile before turning to make his usual retreat.

Sailor Moon watched him go, knowing better than to call him back or ask any questions. The wind blew through her brown smudged, golden hair as she watched his form disappear before she turned and started jumping over roof-tops to find her fellow senshi in the opposite direction.

One thought echoed through her mind. She had had enough chocolate for a lifetime. _Well, today at least!_ She thought before turning her thoughts back to her senshi. She just knew that the pyro wasn't going to let this latest mishap drop anytime soon.

Unbeknown to her, a thought similar, yet totally opposite to her first thought, was being made by her crush. He had had the sudden urge for the taste of chocolate on his tongue…the picture of a chocolate covered Sailor Moon not leaving his thoughts for the entire trip back to his apartment so that he could change, get a quick shower and make it in time for the usual show-down at the arcade with his Odango Atama.


End file.
